1. Field
Example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices and methods of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to high electron mobility transistors and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A high electron mobility transistor (HEMT) may include semiconductors with different electric polarization characteristics. In a HEMT, a semiconductor layer of relatively high polarizability may induce a 2-dimensional electron gas (2DEG) in another semiconductor layer adhered to the semiconductor layer. Electron mobility in the 2DEG may be very high and such a 2DEG may be used as a channel of the HEMT.
In order to efficiently use a HEMT in various electronic devices, it may be needed to adjust or improve the characteristics (a threshold voltage, withstand voltage characteristics, etc.) of the HEMT. In this regard, several methods for adjusting and improving the characteristics of a HEMT have been suggested. However, it is difficult to accurately control the characteristics of a HEMT.